The Seasons of Lemonade Mouth
by The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All
Summary: Ray and Olivia are siblings but they act like they hate each other. Now they are acting like two different people! Will this end well? Plus Stella is on to them. weird title i know but it starts in winter than goes around the year until its winter & so on


_**I know what you're thinking someone with the name Madame Degrassi19820 should be writing Degrassi stories not Lemonade Mouth well shut up, read the fracking story, and please enjoy anyway!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters. I just own Ray, Olivia, and Stella's old selves. ENJOY!**_

_**On with the story**_

_Olivia P.O.V._

Ah Christmas; a wonderful time of year. I can't wait to spend it with Ray, my twin brother, and my Gran. Hopefully my band doesn't come over on Christmas Eve or Christmas day. I have kept the "Ray Beech is my twin brother" secret over the whole time we have moved to Arizona. I really want to tell them but Ray would never forgive me. He is supposed to hate us not love the lead singer, who I did mention is his sister. I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret from my friends. Oh know here Ray comes and he has the look of anger on his face, and it is only me at the table. So he is angry at me and only me, what did I do now?

"Hey sis, how are you today?" Just by the way he said it I could tell he wanted to possibly kill me.

"What did I do this time, Ray?" I asked him. I was slightly confused but it was becoming clearer. His hair, which was usually spiked at school, was now the way he had it at home and in Rhode Island. It was swept across his face and down instead of up and spiky. _**(A/N like in Soul Surfer) **_I than realized why he was angry; his hair gel got knocked into the toilet because our dog, Mud pie, knocked them into it. Mud pie is the cutest little dog I ever did see. She is a Chocolate Labrador puppy but she is still big. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lemonade Mouth, my band, walking over to us. They looked confused, all except for Stella. She looked shocked because of Ray. Realization washed over me as I remembered Stella is from Rhode Island too and she could have known him from somewhere. I also realized that Stella was the same name as my best friend from home. Small world isn't it? I guess it is. Anyway she came over and asked him, "Who are you?" I saw an evil glint in his eyes after she asked that. I could tell he had a plan to get revenge. "Oh where are my manners. They just disappear when I am around beautiful girls such as you. I am Raymond White, son of Allison and William White, and twin brother of Olivia White." Oh how I am going to kill him. "What? Olivia, you never told us you had a twin brother." Mo said to me. I could see by the look on her face, she thought he was cute. This will be a _REALLY_ long year because Ray or Raymond, his birth name, had quite the evil look on his face, which meant he was going to stay like this for a while. This will be torture. All I have to ask is why me? At home he is going to die so hard Gran will feel it.

_The next day . . . still Olivia P.O.V._

Ray left without me for school today and I'm hoping that he didn't dress like his normal self. I saw open bottles of hair gel on the bathroom sink, so I really don't know. I looked for my hair spray and hair clips so I could style my hair like I always do in Arizona not with my side bangs and straight as a stick hair, it's just I couldn't find them so I am freaking out right now. Ugh I am going to freaking _**KILL**_ Ray. I walked into school and Ray walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him and saw his old style. He had the plaid shirt, black tank top, and black skinny jeans. Don't forget his favorite black beanie. He looked like the Raymond I know and love. He smiled and said, "Hey hey Livy-Bear. I see you went back to your Rhode Island style just like I did." I smiled up at him and I could tell he was happy. I saw Mo walk up with a jealous look on her face, but she is dating Scott so why is she jealous? "Hey Raymond, hey girl I have never seen before in my life." Whoa I have an idea. "Actually this is-"Ray started to say something but I cut him off. "My name is Livy Beech, ya know Ray Beech's sister. Has he never talked about me?" I said with a devious look on my face. "Oh well you look like a slut, no offense . . . that is where you say none taken." Mo said and I was really offended because I wore the same type of thing as Ray.

_Ray P.O.V._

I looked down at Olivia's outfit after Mo said that and I saw that she was wearing the same type of clothes as me. A blue/gray plaid shirt, a dark grey tank top, grey skinny jeans, the heart necklace I got her our last Christmas in Rhode Island, her favorite blue headphones with black skulls, and her favorite midnight blue beanie. She did not look like a slut, but Mo sure did. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Oh wait you do every day to look hot for your BOYFRIEND Scott without getting caught by your father." Olivia yelled at Mo. Thank god Mo didn't know who she was. Mo was about to slap Olivia when she ducked and punched her gut. I bet that hurt. I really do hope she never finds out who she is. There is going to be trouble because here comes the rest of the lemon heads and Scott doesn't look to happy about Olivia punching his girlfriend. "Hey! What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Charlie screamed. Wait, Charlie?

_**If you want more you got to review. Three reviews and I will put another chapter up either that day or the next. **_

_**-Madame Degrassi19820**_


End file.
